


Cross Me

by honestgrins



Series: Dashing and Deadly [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Arya has a run-in at the bar, and she doesn't appreciate when Gendry steps in. Too bad they like each other so much.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Dashing and Deadly [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451302
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Cross Me

**Author's Note:**

> "Just know, if you cross her, then you cross me."  
> Cross Me, Ed Sheeran (feat. Chance the Rapper & PnB Rock)

It was supposed to be a fun night out with their friends, finally emerging from their new relationship bubble of happiness to fall back into their regular routine. Drinks with Hot Pie and Lommy at the pub while they watched the football game felt almost exactly the same as it always did, except for the arm Gendry had snugly wrapped around her waist. Arya couldn't stop smiling; they'd been having such a fun time.

Then, Joffrey had to ruin it. "Look at this," he jeered when she made her way to the bar for another round, precariously perched on his stool with how liquored up he was. "Little Arya Stark has got herself a boyfriend. Is he blind or just stupid?"

"Shut up, Joffrey." Flagging down the bartender, she was determined to ignore him, made difficult by the chorus of guffaws around him. Still, she waited as patiently as she could - until a pretzel landed in her hair. "Back off," she warned, throwing it back at him. The thwack against his forehead was almost worth the trouble of seeing him.

Almost.

Turning nearly purple with rage, Joffrey leapt down to his feet and took a menacing step toward her. His friends, however, moved away from them, already looking uncomfortable. Arya recognized a couple from some of Sansa's parties, and she made a mental note to get their names. Surely, she and Margaery would be up for some social payback. 

Joffrey, however, seemed to be looking for a more immediate confrontation. Considering how he treated her sister, Arya was more than ready to handle him. "What, Baratheon? You can dish it out, but you can't take it?"

"You little-"

She felt him before she heard him, strong and warm at her back. He must have been intimidating, too, from the way the color drained from Joffrey's face. "Need help with the drinks, Arya?" Gendry asked, his voice a tad stony. 

“Nope,” she answered with a pop of her lips. “Just got distracted by some local scum.”

Scoffing, Joffrey balled his fists at his side. “I’m the scum?” he asked, incredulous. His eyes dragged over Gendry “You’re the one with a habit of bringing home strays.”

Arya took a livid step toward him, only to feel Gendry’s arm drop over her shoulder. When she looked up at him, though, he was looking at the shrinking crowd of support behind Joffrey with a bored grin. “Sounds like you’re jealous to me, mate.”

“Please, I’ve had the hotter sister wrapped around my finger for years,” he spat, his whole face red with offense. 

“Don’t talk about Sansa,” Arya bit out, ready to throw a punch if he continued to test her temper. After the shit he pulled with her sister, like hell did he get to brag about it. 

Joffrey sneered and moved to close the gap between them. “Or what?”

Edging himself to stand more at Arya’s side, Gendry crossed his arms, making his biceps bulge with a threatening presence. “You tell us,” he replied coolly. “Personally, I think you should go find your friends and leave us be.”

Glancing behind him, Joffrey seemed to realize all of his buddies had melted into the crowd. He pursed his lips, finger raising to wag under her nose. “I won’t forget this, Stark.”

“Me, neither,” she promised, her tone level despite the undercurrent of rage. As Joffrey stomped off, Gendry relaxed beside her, but it only made her angrier. “Excuse you, I don’t need you to protect me. I had it handled.”

Pulling back from her, he crossed his arms again, a sight she decided would _not_ distract her. Much. “I know you did,” he defended with a scowl. “Doesn’t mean I have to sit back and listen to him insult my girlfriend. If he crosses you, he crosses me.”

“Okay, caveman.”

Gendry shook his head. “It’s not a possessive thing,” he tried to explain, not that she seemed all that open to listening. Gods, he loved her anyway. “I just- If someone comes after you, I know you can more than take care of yourself. But I’ll still be there to make sure they hurt twice as much for even trying. I would do that anyway, even if we weren’t together.”

“I know,” she yelled, not quite ready to let go of her anger but conceding his point. It’s not like they hadn’t gotten in their fair share of scraps when they were just best friends. Looking up, his lower lip had pouted a bit in his annoyance, and she found herself stifling a bashful smile. “I know,” she repeated more softly, moving toward him until her hands landed comfortably on his waist and sliding them underneath his arms to rest on his chest. “It might take me some getting used to, though.”

Fighting a grin of his own, he loosened his arms to wrap them around her. He leaned down, too, to rest his forehead against hers. “I don’t mind you getting used to it,” he flirted. “Sort of counting on it, actually.”

“Yeah?” Arya tilted her chin up for a kiss, smiling when he tried to make it last. “Sounds like you’re planning on sticking around, then.”

His hand had lifted to her cheek, his hold so gentle for someone so big. Rather than answering her with words, however, he contented himself with breathing the same air for a long moment before slowly - so slowly - brushing her lips with his. Clutching his shirt, she was more than happy to fall into this kiss and looked forward to many similar occurrences in the future.

That is, until someone made a retching noise right beside them. “Ugh,” Lommy groaned with a look of grave disgust. “Is this how it’s going to be from now on? You left for drinks ages ago.”

Stubbornly, Arya wrapped Gendry’s arms around her as she leaned into him with a sickly sweet smile. “If you’ve got a problem with my boyfriend, Lom, then you’ve got a problem with me.”

“Pretty sure my problem is with both of you,” he muttered, moving past them to the bar - not that they noticed. They were too busy grinning at each other to care much about anything happening around them. So much for emerging from that bubble of theirs.


End file.
